1. Field of the Invention
Especially this invention relates to the bioelectricity impedance measuring device, malnutrition measurement system, and malnutrition measuring method which can measure malnutrition.
2. Background of the Invention
Also in recent years, there are 60 million or more children under 5 years old that suffer from malnutrition in the world, and 5 million people die every year because of the poverty in developing countries and abuse at home, anorexia, or the like in advanced nations.
The demand of nutrition and supply which is needed to avoid malnutrition for growth of the body, maintenance, and activity are defined as a state out of balance.
In order to measure this malnutrition, the MUAC method which measures an upper arm circumference exists.
(see the work by Doctors Without Borders, “a malnutrition guide (introductory edition)”.
Although the MUAC method can measure malnutrition simply for a child aged 5 and below, an upper arm circumference changes in size between a shoulder and an elbow, and since an error made by the person measuring is also large, there is a problem that repeatability is not so high.
Therefore, a demand exist for an equipment that can carry out the measurement of malnutrition accurately with high repeatability.
Here, a former body composition monitor by a bioelectricity impedance measuring device currently used can measure accurately weight, amount of body fat, and muscular volume.
However, the body composition monitor that measures in a standing position is in use, and the object which is hard to hold a standing position posture according to malnutrition and illness cannot be measured.
In the case of the body composition monitor of a standing position, it cannot be used for an object living with bare feet and the sole has keratinized.
Therefore, as a bioelectricity impedance measuring device which can be used for objects other than a standing position, for example, it is possible to use the body composition monitor, which pushes an electrode against the upper arm part, as indicated to patent document 1 (hereafter, it is called to conventional technology 1.)
[Patent document 1]
JPA 2001-299717